


Sister Trap

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because Keith is right there, Everyone knows about their crush, F/F, Hopeless pining, If only he weren't obvlivious, Lance is a romantic, Loverboy Lance, M/M, he sets up dream couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: The MFE's bring very important information to Lance's table and he has a new mission: set up his sister and Keith's kinda sorta adoptive sister...look it's complicated, but nonetheless he needs to set them up. With Keith's help. Obviously. So as they run around the castle trying to make sure their sister's fall in love maybe they should take a second to look at themselves.Day 13 AUgust - Siblings





	Sister Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap   
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities   
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 13 AUgust-Siblings**

“Keith, come see this,” Nadia and James dragged him down the Atlas before he could protest.

“What do I have to come see?” Keith said, unimpressed with the childish MFE’s, but at the same time it was refreshing. 

“Where are we going?” Lance called, Keith’s head whipped down the adjoining hall, seeing Ina and Kinkade similarly dragging him. 

“Calm down,” Kinkade said, his voice quiet and yet booming. Keith had noticed Kinkade and Lance spending a lot of time together, he wondered what was going on there. Should he be worried? Wait-no-why would Keith be worried about that? 

“Keith thank the stars, did your children tell you where we are going?” Lance said, coming into line next to him, he was like a wave of cool water. Even when shouting or being annoying as hell or whatever. He always made Keith feel calmer. Probably something to do with the Blue Lion right. Even though he pilots the Red Lion now. Ugh whatever-

“I have no idea, they won’t talk and you know how much Rizavi likes to talk,” Keith grumbled, Nadia grumbling back but Keith couldn’t understand her. 

But soon enough six bodies were crammed in one of the MFE dorms. Lance was sitting on both Kinkade and Keith’s lap while Nadia was pressed up against Keith very uncomfortably, Ina at her feet and James squished between the door and Kinkade’s legs. 

“Okay ready?” Kinkade said before dimming the lights and projecting a video onto the wall. 

_ “-Your constant presence is tiresome.”  _

“Well if that doesn’t sound like Keith,” Lance said rolling his eyes as the camera focused in on Keith’s sister. Or it’s a long story, but somehow they are related, and Krolia encouraged them to act as family. 

“Yeah well sometimes McClain’s can be tiresome,” Keith snorted back giving Lance the side-eye as Veronica came into the image. 

_ “I just wanted to get to know you, seems like you could use a friend.”  _

“Aww, they are so cute, see know watch this,” Nadia said scrambling over Kinkade to get the tablet. 

The screen fast forwarded to Veronica holding up her pistol,  _ “Maybe you could give me some pointers, don’t let my brother know this, but he’s a pretty damn good shot.”  _

Lance’s jaw dropped, and Keith eyed him fondly, because while Lance often pretended to have a huge ego, there was nothing like the way Lance’s eyes shined when he was complimented. 

_ “Yes, the blue paladin does seem to be well skilled in blasters, and I suppose if you are going to be part of my team I would want you to be able to be as skilled as possible,” Acxa said positioning herself next to Veronica and giving occasional pointers. _

The screen went black as Kinkade shuffled for the next video. Lance remembered the day, it was after they got back being attacked by Zethrid and the pirates. After nearly losing Keith. He would remember it well. 

_ “Veronica, I heard what you did, impressive shot, we should hit the range sometime,” Lance said coming out of the infirmary.  _

_ “Maybe Lance, just glad to see you are okay, I was worried,” she said giving him a hug.  _

Lance teared up a little in memory, having his sister, his family on the crew as great, minus the teasing. Keith nudged him a bit, as the scene changed, not that Keith had noticed Lance wasn’t watching… or anything. The scene changed, Lance was gone, but Veronica was standing near the infirmary. 

_ “Hey Acxa!”  _

_ Acxa turned “Veronica, thank you for taking the shot when you did. Great aim.”  _

_ “Thanks,” Veronica said blushing lightly. “I just wanted to let you know, no matter if people see you as Galra or half-Galra because I will see you as Acxa, who I know there is more too.”  _

Lance was sure he had never seen a Galra blush before, but Acxa’s sky blue cheeks turned a little purple as she looked away. It was adorable. 

“Holy shit,” Lance said grabbing Keith’s face. “Your sorta sister has a crush on my sister.” 

“I think you mean your sister has a crush on my sorta sister look at her pine,” Keith said pointing to the screen as Veronica tucked a hair behind her ear. 

“Oh my stars, I need to call Rachel and Marco right now,” Lance said running out of the room tripping over bodies. 

“So when are you going to admit that you are crushing on him?” Keith turned to see Nadia smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed her away. 

“This was fun and all, but now I have to make sure one of my paladins doesn’t get too carried away trying to set people up,” Keith said about to leave the room. 

“But we will see you at target training right, watching from above, while Lance teaches so you can you know…” Kinkade started. 

“Stare at his ass,” James finished for him, and all four MFE’s burst into laughter as Keith turned a bright shade of pink and ran out the room, because Keith most definitely only went to target training to observe the progress of all the cadets. Yeah. Because Keith cared about the other cadets. 

“You are kidding right, Acxa? Why do the McClains always pick the most impossible people to crush on?” Pidge said groaning over her laptop. 

“What are you talking about?” Lance complained as he continued stirring the batter Hunk gave him. 

“We aren’t saying anything,” Hunk said eyeing Pidge. 

Pidge started coughing, and Lance was pretty sure she said something in it, but he didn’t hear it.

“Anyway,” Lance said, not caring to get involved in whatever secret code they were talking in. “Acxa clearly likes her back, you should have seen the blush.” 

“Lance don’t do this,” Hunk groaned as he ran a hand down his face, getting flour all over his dark skin tone. To which Lance huffed and wiped it off sputtering about how flour wasn’t good for the complexion or pores. 

“Don’t do what?” Keith said walking into the kitchen. He had been in search of Lance and fortunately the smell of baked goods tipped him off. 

“Loverboy Lance,” Lance sing songed as he scooped a bit of batter onto his finger and dotted it on Pidge’s nose. 

“I don’t even want to know,” she said wiping off her nose and tasting the batter. “More cinnamon.” 

Hunk nodded and found the spice, “Please Lance, you haven’t done one of your Loverboy Lance missions in years.” 

“Yeah but they always worked back then,” Lance said with a devious smile. 

“Name one,” Pidge asked, genuinely curious. 

“Well I actually knew Adam pretty damn well,” a moment of silence passed over, as Hunk waited for Lance to tear up like he usually did when he mentioned his old mentor. Keith was caught by surprise, he had no idea. “But anyway, I figured out he had a crush on Shiro and I am the reason they got together.” 

“There’s no way?” Hunk said, jaw unhinged. 

“Adam threatened trash duty for days if I had told anyone,” Lance said throwing his hands up. 

“Sounds like Adam,” Keith laughed remembering Adam’s threats all too well. 

“Okay, so now we just have to figure out how to trap our sisters. Oh my stars. The Sisters Trap. It’s perfect,” Lance said practically jumping up and down. 

“Yeah I did not agree to this,” Keith started until Lance jumped him and started dragging him out the kitchen.  _ Great _ . 

“Okay step one. Veronica loves a strong independent woman, so…” Lance said gesturing over the training deck. “You get Acxa here and training and I will get Veronica.” 

Before Keith could protest he was already gone.  _ Great _ . This is such a good use of their time, not like they are in a war against robeasts and evil Alteans. But Keith figured the sooner he got Acxa and Veronica set up the sooner he could get Lance back on track. 

It didn’t take long to find Acxa, she was in the shooting range, right next to the training room. 

“Hey I want to practice some sword fighting, you up for it?” Keith asked startling Acxa who pointed the gun directly at him. Keith’s hands flew to his Marmora Blade but she lowered the gun and apologized before nodding her head. 

“You know my life has been full of challenges and unfortunate surprises, but you know I think finding out you and Krolia are family is the first...more fortunate surprise,” she said jumping over him to dodge a swipe from Keith. 

Keith’s mouth twitched into a small smile, “I agree...It’s been nice to have a family.” 

“But you have Voltron as well, they see you as family,” Acxa said, pulling out her blaster from the holster and firing. 

“Hey-I didn’t say blasters,” Keith said narrowly dodging. 

“As if we haven’t fought plenty of times before blaster to sword, plus we know I am-well, slightly less skilled with a sword,” she admitted, and Keith smiled again. It was nice seeing her warm to everyone.

“Fine, but you also have a family like Voltron. Zethird and Ezor,” Keith said, he knew it was a more touchy subject because the three of them were still working through some things, but Keith did notice a small smile on her face. Things must be working out well. 

“I do have them, and the Atlas crew has been surprisingly welcoming,” she said, and Keith noticed that purple blush.

“Yeah, I have noticed you and Veronica spending quite a bit of time together,” Keith said thinking if Lance was in view he’d be giving him a huge thumbs-up. 

“She is quite the character, as I am sure you know, since you spend a lot of time with the blue paladin,” she said and Keith noticed her eyes were watching him very carefully-

“Lance is good, you can just call me Lance!” 

Both of their heads turned up to see Veronica with her head in her hands and Lance waving.

“Hello Veronica, hello Lance, care to join?” Acxa offered. 

“You know Keith and I have some Red Lion business to discuss, so you two should hang out,” Lance said before shoving his sister down the stairs and stealing Keith away. 

“Okay that was perfect, Veronica was watching every moment of Acxa’s and complimenting her style and form,” Lance said with his bigger than life grin. “So what do you think Acxa likes about my sister?” 

“I mean without Veronica, Acxa probably would have kept to herself a lot. Veronica reached out and gave her a chance to figure out who she could be and who she wanted to be,” Keith said, he didn’t have the same relationship with Acxa that Lance had with Veronica. No gossip sessions or staying up late passing secrets. 

“You are zero help. Okay, well physically there’s Roni’s hair. Maybe I can help her style it. I can force a facemask on her tonight to make sure her skin is extra clear and glowing. She is tall and slender, but strong as well. Personality wis-”

“You forgot eyes,” Keith said cutting him off. Thinking about when he first met Veronica the only thing he could think was how similar her eyes were to Lance’s. The whole family really, but it was like each of them had their own unique blue eyes. Mama McClain’s were calming, like a sunny blue sky. Veronica’s were a fierce shade of periwinkle, both friendly and deadly. Lance’s like a big blue sparkling ocean, and Keith has never seen the ocean, but he has a pretty good feeling he would like it. 

Keith turned to see Lance’s mouth slightly parted and staring at Keith like he was crazy. Then it hit Keith. He just thought aloud, didn’t he? He mentally face palmed and just waited for whatever response Lance had up his sleeve.

“You’ve never been to the ocean?” Lance finally said, no dramatic flip out or anything, just a simple question. 

“Uh, no.” 

“Well as soon as this is over I am taking you. And also I am telling my mom, she’s going to cry, so prepare for a whole dinner in your honor. And double also, that’s great, maybe Acxa likes her eyes, you should find out. Personality wise…” 

Lance carried on, and Keith was still recovering from his slip up, and how well Lance handled it. 

“Now we need something big,” Lance said with a mouthful of pancakes, Allura elbowing him for his poor manners. 

“Why do we need something big?” Shiro said looking at the boy curiously. They were gathered for their weekly breakfast, the old Voltron crew, it was nice. 

“Oh, right Shiro you don’t know, for the last week we have been setting up Acxa and Veronica.” 

“Stars. Lance. Lance McClain, Loverboy Lance, I remember,” Shiro said shaking his head. “Adam said you were the reason he finally asked me out. I forgot about that entirely.”

Everyone except the Alteans at the table did a double take, because holy shit, Lance really had been behind Adam and Shiro getting together. Lance just smiled sheepishly at Shiro before going back to stuffing his face with pancakes. 

“Well your birthday is in two days,” Pidge said, pulling up the Earth calendar. In space they had a really bad grasp on time, and just ended up celebrating around birthdays. “We can actually do something.”

And Keith couldn’t help but smile at the way Lance lit up, but Keith also noticed a slight furrow to his brow before he jumped into planning a formal event to get the girls dressed up nice. 

Which brought him to helping Veronica get ready while Lance helped Acxa get ready, which both girls questioned, but Lance didn’t give them a choice. 

“Hey you are close to Lance right, does he seem alright?” Veronica asked as she finished pinning her hair. Keith was sitting on the bed, afraid if he got within a two foot radius her entire dress would combust or something. 

“He’s been pretty obsessed with this mini mission he’s on, but he’s been weird about the birthday since it came up,” Keith admitted.

“Yeah we were on the phone with our family today, and as soon as it ended he disappeared, I haven’t seen him since,” Veronica said, her eyes falling to a photo of their family hanging by her desk. 

“He misses you all. I mean it’s the third year he’s spent it away from home,” Keith said, he didn’t care much for his birthday, but it had never been a big deal. Keith guessed it was quite the opposite for Lance. 

“It doesn’t help that Rachel is so far away, they used to always do a twin bash spectacular or something along those lines,” Veronica chuckled lightly. 

And Keith didn’t know what came over him, but he was running out the door to find Kinkade and Pidge. 

“Where’s Keith?” Lance asked eyes falling over the crowd of people arm in arm with Veronica and Acxa. 

“He ran off earlier, no clue?” Veronica shrugged. 

“Perhaps an emergency came up,” Acxa tried to offer the saddened Lance. 

“If there were an emergency don’t you think I’d be informed?” Lance asked back, he didn’t like the idea of not being included, plus it was his birthday and if he couldn’t spend it with his Earth family he wanted to spend it with his space family. Then he realized no one from Voltron was there. What the hell? 

He pushed the two girls onto the dance floor before finding himself something to drink when the doors flew open bringing the music to a stop, next thing Lance knew a projection took over the side wall. 

“Happy Birthday Lance and Rachel!” and Lance was crying because on the giant projection was everyone back home on Earth. Family and friends celebrating, Rachel with a crown on her head. Keith came through the crowd, one of Kinkade’s floating cameras following as Keith pulled out a crown and placed it on his head. 

“Happy Birthday Lance and Rachel!” the room erupted, and Lance was pulled into a hug, Keith, then the rest of his space family. 

“You all did not do this!” Lance cried.

“Keith’s idea, we have been working on setting up the connection for a while now, luckily Matt was on Earth to help them,” Pidge pulled away first. 

Keith sheepishly looked away, and Hunk saved him by bringing a huge cake out, mirroring Lisa as she brought a cake out. 

“The biggest Twin Spectacular yet, huh Lance?” Rachel called, as they both smiled at each other. 

Lance was smiling down at the whole event, it wasn’t often the people on Atlas gave themselves a break. 

“Hey loverboy, how’s the party?” Keith said as he came up next to Lance resting an arm on his shoulder. Keith has had a few drinks. 

“It’s great, better than I could have imagined,” Lance pulled away a bit, but only to meet Keith’s violet eyes. “Thank you, for the whole family surprise thing. It was perfect.” 

Lance-also a few drinks in-wrapped Keith into a hug and to Keith’s surprise pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Keith smiled, but noticed a camera hovering in his perfieral. He turned towards it and noticed everyone who was still left was watching them. Voltron, family, MFE’s. 

“Oh we should probably tell you that the Sister Trap was actually our own Loverboy Lance set-up,” Pidge called. 

“Yeah and Acxa and I started dating a week ago,” Veronica shouted. 

Keith was blushing furiously when Lance grabbed his face, “Your eyes, they are like whole galaxies and you, you are like the future.” 

Keith had no idea what came over him, but he whispered so no one else would hear, forgetting about the camera, “You are like my future,” and then pushed into a kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing on the specific prompt let me know in the comments.


End file.
